


Gift

by rosenkrone



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Rose manages to make the most of her birthday





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vanui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanui/gifts).



> Happy (belated) birthday to

Rose has never been so relieved to wrap up Sparrowfeathers business.  As much as she normally enjoys a challenge, there are times when being a merchant can lead to nothing but a headache.  Between indecisive customers and impossible requests it almost felt as if some of these deals were never going to come to an end.  

Leaving the rest to Eguille, Rose slips outside, letting the fresh air wash over her as she takes a calming breath and tries not to scream out loud.  Some things are just so much easier when you can punch the other person.  

Dragging her hands over her face, Rose sighs, leaning back against the doorframe.  Of all the days.  

The only saving grace of the day is the promise from this morning.  Her thoughts brighten as she recalls Alisha’s sweet smile and the warmth of her gaze before they parted ways.  It’s almost ridiculous how something so simple can ease the sting of a rough morning.  Rose shakes her head at the sappy thoughts, knowing all too well what it implies but choosing not to think too hard on the matter.  It is what it is.

Straightening up, Rose stretches out her arms until everything begins to feel less stiff.  Taking a deep breath, she returns to the room to check in with Eguille and the others.

“All better, Boss?”  Talfryn slaps her shoulder with a knowing grin.

Rose rolls her eyes.  “Just needed to take a breather.”

“I’ll bet.”  Felice wraps an arm around Rose, leaning against her with a giggle.  

Glancing at Eguille, Rose is grateful to see him signal that everything's as it should be.  A small mercy after what they had to deal with.

“Going to be on your way then?”  The question is innocent enough but Rose can see the mischievous glint in Talfryn’s eyes.

Felice is quick to chime in, her hold on Rose tightening to keep her from escaping.  “Any special plans for tonight?”

“Of course.”  Rose grumbles, crossing her arms.  “And they’re none of your business.”

They both know exactly where she is going and who she will be with but it does little to stop them from teasing Rose whenever the opportunity presents itself.  

Shrugging out of Felice’s hold, Rose turns to face the twins.  “If the two of you are finished, I’m going to be on my way.”  She holds up her hands, interrupting them before they can respond.  “Save the crude jokes for after I leave.”

“I had a good one too.”

“I’m sure you did.”  Rose stands on her tiptoes, grabbing Talfryn’s hat so that she can ruffle his hair.  “But I can live without hearing another one of your awful jokes.”

“This one was actually almost funny.”

“Please don’t encourage him.”  Rose swats at Felice’s shoulder before making her way to the door.

Eugille doesn’t even look up from his paperwork as Rose passes by.  “Don’t do anything stupid.”  

“Goodbye to you too.”  Rose rolls her eyes, a smile on her face as she finally reaches the door.  Glancing over her shoulder, she adds, “Don’t miss me too much.”

The comment is greeted with laughter and more teasing, the familiar sounds continuing to echo in her mind even as Rose slips into the crowd, her mood considerably lighter than it had been.  She follows the path through the city, expression growing soft as the manor comes into view.  It’s almost embarrassing how much she has been looking forward to whatever Alisha has planned.

Lailah is the first to notice her presence, a warm smile on her face as Rose draws near.  Edna gives a lazy wave but otherwise doesn’t move from her sunny spot next to the flower beds.  Rose can hear Zaveid teasing Mikleo followed by the sound of Alisha’s laughter as she enters the manor.  She follows the sound to the kitchen and finds the three of them cooking.  Or more accurately, Zaveid watching the other two cook.

“Hard at work, I see.”  Rose leans against the doorway, eyes on Alisha.  

“Oh, Rose!  You’ve returned.”  It really isn’t fair that it only takes a smile to make Rose’s heart pound.  

“These two didn’t cause too much trouble did they?”

Mikleo makes an indignant noise while Zaveid laughs but Rose barely notices.  

“They were wonderful help today.”  Alisha beams, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  “I was quite grateful for their assistance.”

“A pleasure, as always, Princess.”  Zaveid pats Alisha on the head before placing his arm around Mikleo’s shoulders and tugging him away from the kitchen.  “Though I’m guessing it’s time to make ourselves scarce.”

It takes Alisha a moment but once she catches Zaveid’s wink, it begins to dawn on her what he might be implying.  Her face flushes a bright red, the color even spreading to the tip of her ears.  Alisha begins to fidget with the ties of her apron, clearly growing more and more flustered as she turns Zaveid’s words over in her mind.  It is absolutely adorable and Rose is certain that she will never tire of moments like this.

Zaveid pushes Mikleo from the kitchen and Rose shakes her head at their bickering, waiting a beat before joining Alisha in the kitchen.

“Hey, Princess.”  She pulls Alisha into a loose hug, holding her from behind.  Resting her chin on Alisha’s shoulder, Rose hums happily.  “They weren’t too much to deal with?”

Alisha slowly relaxes into Rose’s hold, the blush beginning to fade bit by bit.  She places her hands on Rose’s, voice low as she answers.  “Not at all.  I was able to learn quite a bit thanks to their patience.”

“If you say so.”  Rose laughs, tightening her hold around Alisha.  She doubts Zaveid or Edna were much help but she knows Alisha has a tendency to get caught up in their antics no matter what it involves.  

“Are you hungry?”  Alisha breaks the comfortable silence, gently removing Rose’s hands from around her waist and ignoring the muffled protests that follow.  “I wanted to make a whole meal but Lord Mikleo and Lady Lailah insisted that I start slow.”

Rose silently thanks Mikleo and Lailah for watching over Alisha’s cooking attempts.  As much as she appreciates the sentiment Alisha tends to find inspiration in the oddest ingredients at times.

“We made a stew together.  It’s still warm if you would like some.”  Alisha pauses at the counter, suddenly shy as she glances over her shoulder.  “I managed to bake a cake as well.”

“Cake?”  The mention of something sweet has Rose moving forward without a second thought.  

“Shouldn’t you eat a proper meal first?”  Pushing the cake back,Alisha motions to the pot of stew nearby.

“Who needs a proper meal when there’s cake?”  Rose reaches past Alisha, pulling the plate of cake closer.  “It looks great.”

“I hope it tastes okay.”  Alisha frowns as she stares at the cake.

Cutting a small piece from the cake, Rose takes a bite, savoring the sweet flavor.  It is definitely one of the better dishes that Alisha has attempted though a sudden burst of inspiration hits her as she catches the nervous look in Alisha’s eyes.  She swallows the bite of cake, grinning at Alisha.  “You know, I think it’s missing something.”

“It is?”  Alisha frowns.  “I was certain-”

Rose presses the cake against Alisha’s cheek before she can continue that train of thought, smearing the frosting over her skin.  Leaning forward, Rose is quick to catch the crumbs and clean up the frosting, pressing a kiss to Alisha’s cheek once she is finished.  “Perfect.”

Alisha gapes at her, unable to form a single word as Rose pulls back with a grin.

“Just needed a little extra sweetness.”


End file.
